1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,399, the fixed member are simply mounted on a lower rod by screws or rivets. Further, the fixed member is provided with two pivot portions each connected with a wheel by a linking rod. However, such a fixed member is easily deformed thereby biasing the position of the linking rod and therefore making the wheels difficult to rotate.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf cart with an improved fixed seat which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.